sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Indispensable Man
"The Indispensable Man" is the twelfth episode of Season One of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Sam Chalsen and directed by Adam Kane. It is the twelfth episode of the series overall, and debuted on January 20, 2014. Synopsis Ichabod and Abbie discover a dark secret buried within the pages of George Washington's Bible and unearth the shocking true nature of the founding father's death. Meanwhile, Capt. Irving makes a near-impossible decision for the sake of his beloved family that drastically changes his future. Then, the battle between good and evil comes to an explosive head. Sacrifices must be made, worlds collide, loyalties are tested and the town of Sleepy Hollow will never be the same.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140107fox01/ Recap Ichabod seems to be getting the hang of telephones, even though his voice mail message is a bit odd. Ichabod is going over Washington's Bible, and Abbie’s house is invaded by Andy. Andy is starting to look a bit decayed around the edges. Abbie cuffs him to the kitchen sink and finds that Andy wants Abbie to hand over the bible. He uses the idea that not only does he love her, but that Ichabod will eventually betray her and deliver her soul to Moloch. She doesn’t buy into it. Andy breaks out of the handcuffs and runs away. Meanwhile, at the archive, Ichabod starts getting things together to find a message in the bible. He also wants a newer model phone. Abbie runs down what happened at her house. What they find is that the story of Lazarus in Washington’s Bible is ten verses longer than it should be. They find orders from Washington and read about how Washington was resurrected in order to bring information back from the Land of Death. Regarding carbon dating - it would be impossible to date the bible using radio carbon dating. Carbon dating is not an exact measure for a date and only gives a rough estimate. Ultimately, they could establish a certain amount of authenticity for the book through the analysis of the ink and other items, but all they could do is give an approximate date. Ichabod and Abbie go over what they have discovered. Captain Irving is busy getting grilled over the events of the last few days. When asked about what caused the deaths of a police officer and a priest, all Irving can say is ‘evil’. In the catacombs, Andy talks to Moloch and wants to become a weapon for the demon. He is told to find the map in order to prove himself. Insects fly in and wrap Andy in some kind of cocoon. Henry Parrish shows up as Ichabod discovers the joys of smart phones. Parrish tries to touch the beads, but pulls back at first. He then manages to touch them and they burn his skin. Apparently, Parrish never expected this to happen, but he insists on trying to find more information even if it is painful. He grabs the beads and eventually gets thrown back after seeing a lot of things including the creation of the map and a shoreline. Parrish is in a lot of pain and just wants to be allowed to recover on his own. Abbie and Ichabod confer and argue over finding the map. They rebury the warlock-priest Reverend Knapp. Meanwhile, Parrish uses some form of magic to heal the burn on his hands. Abbie makes it clear that Ichabod’s desire to get Katrina back is part of the problem. Demons show up to attack Parish. Most are killed by Abbie and Ichabod, but one manages to slash him, but apparently not hurt him. Ichabod decides it is necessary to get the map. Apparently, they believe that Knapp was ordered to bury Washington and the map somewhere near Sleepy Hollow. Apparently there are 21 different islands and they believe he is buried on one of them. Andy breaks out of his cocoon and is stronger and transformed in a demon. Abbie, Parrish and Ichabod head to an island that may be where the grave is. They have a brief discussion about the definition of ‘friend’, and about what they might do with the map when they find it including a brief discussion of nuclear apocalypse. Abbie asks Parrish about the prophecy that Ichabod would turn on Abbie, and he recounts a prophecy from a part of the Bible rejected by those who transcribed it claiming that one of them would renounce the other. Ichabod finds the grave, which is apparently opened by a rock that can be moved to open the passage. They descend into the passage. At the precinct, Irving’s family is busy being investigated for the murders by a variety of other cops. They take DNA samples and Irving threatens the other police captain over the issue. In the tomb, they start finding a variety of artifacts. Ichabod stops Abbie from grabbing something that would set the pyramid in the tomb off if it was tampered with. They start looking for the map, and discuss the legend of Cincinnatus. Ichabod finds the real bomb and opens it using the ring he is carrying. They discuss the state of Washington’s false teeth after the actual sarcophagus comes out. In his hand, the map is held. They look over the map. Andy shows up to take the map from them. Andy manages to get the gun from Abby and destroys it. He starts to choke her. She tries to reason with him. Parrish touches Andy and it disrupts Andy. He breaks through briefly. He tells her to destroy the map. He begs her to release him. She drives a stake through his head, killing him before the demon can take over again. The tomb was sealed by Andy’s entrance and the tomb is falling apart and on fire. They go into the inner crypt and look for a way to escape. Ichabod finds one. Andy wakes up. Abby shoots the pyramid, which is booby trapped and causes the stones to collapse. Abbie tells Ichabod what Andy told her, and she tells him it is his call as to whether or not to destroy the map. Ichabod destroys the map because he would rather destroy it and forget the prophecy than lose Abbie’s friendship. She promises him that they will free Katrina, though. At the precinct, Irving walks down the hall and confronts the man who has been going after his family. He confesses to murdering the priest and the cop and is taken away in handcuffs. This will create problems for Abby and Ichabod. At the cabin, Ichabod recreates the map from memory, betraying Abbie’s trust. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane (credit only) Guest Starring *John Cho as Andy Brooks *John Noble as Henry Parrish *Jill Marie Jones as Cynthia Irving *Amandla Stenberg as Macey Irving *Brennan Brown as Tom *Louis Herthum as George Washington *Patrick Gorman as Reverend Alfred Knapp *Victor Garber as Thomas Crane *Clancy Brown as Sheriff August Corbin Co-Starring *Jimmy Gonzales as Homicide Detective Trivia *Betsy Ross is mentioned by Abbie Mills. She later appears in "I, Witness". Title *Both the US and Japanese title refer to General Washington with the US title referring to him as the all-important man. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 112Promo1.jpg 112Promo2.jpg 112Promo3.jpg 112Promo4.jpg 112Promo5.jpg 112Promo6.jpg 112Promo7.jpg 112Promo8.jpg 112Promo9.jpg 112Promo10.jpg 112Promo11.jpg 112Promo12.jpg 112Promo13.jpg 112Promo14.jpg Screencaps 112Image (1).png 112Image (2).png 112Image (3).png 112Image (4).png 112Image (5).png 112Image (6).png 112Image (7).png 112Image (8).png 112Image (9).png 112Image (10).png 112Image (11).png 112Image (12).png 112Image (13).png 112Image (14).png 112Image (15).png 112Image (16).png 112Image (17).png 112Image (18).png 112Image (19).png 112Image (20).png 112Image (21).png 112Image (22).png 112Image (23).png 112Image (24).png 112Image (25).png 112Image (26).png 112Image (27).png 112Image (28).png 112Image (29).png 112Image (30).png 112Image (31).png 112Image (32).png 112Image (33).png 112Image (34).png 112Image (35).png 112Image (36).png 112Image (37).png 112Image (38).png 112Image (39).png 112Image (40).png 112Image (41).png 112Image (42).png 112Image (43).png 112Image (44).png 112Image (45).png 112Image (46).png Videos Sleepy Hollow 1x12 "Indispensable Man" 1x13 "Bad Blood" Promo (HD) Season Finale Behind The Scenes Season 1 Ep. 12 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Rails Against Cell Phone Companies Season 1 Ep. 12 SLEEPY HOLLOW Surprise Kitchen Appearance Season 1 Ep. 12 SLEEPY HOLLOW Adventures In Grave Robbing Season 1 Ep. 12 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes